


Sick

by ThatFilthyAnimal



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Affection, Sick Character, Sickfic, Villain Megamind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal
Summary: Megamind catches a cold, Minion takes care of him. Short fluff.(Originally posted to LiveJournal in late 2010. This is the first fic I wrote for this fandom at the request of my bestie. :D)
Kudos: 13





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> (The thing with Megamind sleeping on a cot was from someone mentioning he may have one out of familiarity to the ones in prison. I don't roll with that headcanon these days, but I felt it needed explaining!)

The door creaked as it opened, echoing throughout the halls of the lair. Thunder cracked as rain blew in through the now opened door while Megamind and Minion entered. Megamind's brows were knit together in fiery anger, fists balled tightly at his hips. He was drenched, and water still rolled off of his leather outfit. Minion closed the door behind them, watching his best friend with concern, thankfully less-soaked from being safe in the invisible car for most of the evening.

"It's not so bad, boss!" Minion beamed, hopeful. "You still had an amazing near-victory there, sir! I really felt it this time!"

Megamind's hands loosened, only to slap onto his face, dragging his fingertips down and pulling his skin with them in his frustration. "Yes, Minion. Yet another near-victory." He softened slightly at the faint sound of brainbots 'bowg'ing at the sound of their daddy, rushing his way. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Metro Man has no weakness at all! I mean... what else is even left, Minion?" He threw his hands in the air, turning back to Minion and gesturing at the air. "I've tried everything!"

Minion paused and stared blankly at Megamind, dumbstruck. "Uhh... Well, sir, maybe we need to change our tactics. Perhaps his weakness is something more common? More simple?" He smiled in a weak attempt to try to lighten Megamind's mood.

"Perhaps." Megamind folded his arms, feeling cold. "But what could it-" He stopped suddenly as a brainbot nudged his arm with a towel. More brainbots were behind it, holding extras for him and Minion. "Oh!" He smiled then, taking the towel and drying off his face and head. "Could you also fetch Daddy's pajamas?"

The brainbot "bowg"'d in response, floating off to another room. Minion was silently grateful that Megamind had created them, as they had become a giant stress-reliever for them. Once dried enough, he passed on his towel to a lingering brainbot, which immediately took it off to the laundry area. Megamind huffed as he continued to walk into the lair further, pulling off his gloves with an uncomfortable grunt and un-hooking his cape and shoulder-guards.

Minion followed obediently, unafraid of Megamind's frustrations. "Is there something I can do for you, sir? Coffee? Cookies?"

The brainbots hovered a curtain over Megamind's form, in which he rushed to change behind as usual. "Hm, cookies sound good right now, actually." Within moments, he moved out of the curtain already in his pajamas, evil slippers and all. He was tying another cape around his neck as Minion nodded to him.

"Right away, sir! Sprinkles?"

"Of course, sprinkles, Minion."

"Okay, sir." Minion chirped, heading off into another direction.

Megamind sighed to himself, feeling a bit defeated by today's events. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat, wheeling himself to a desk and grabbing a half-used stack of sticky notes and an 'evil' red marker. He glared angrily as he leaned in to write, 'METRO MAN IS A TOTAL LOSER' in big letters, pulling it off of the stack and slapping it to his tack-board with his usual immature dramatics. He chewed on the end of the marker and stared at the note for a moment more, thinking. Then he leaned back in to underline 'LOSER' a few times. That would teach him.

\--

Later in the night, Minion found Megamind asleep at that very desk. Megamind's head was tucked against his own thin arms, which had been laying over various notes and drawings. He had exhausted himself, Minion thought.

Minion pushed the plate of cookies to the side and gently nudged his friend with the back of his robotic hand. Megamind stirred, groaning weakly as his eyes fluttered open sleepily and turned to the space-fish's direction.

"You fell asleep, sir." Minion smirked at him, tilting his fish-body in his robotic head. "You should go lay down."

Megamind groaned as he pushed back to lean into his chair. He was feeling quite sore, tonight. He didn't think he had been smacked around that badly that day. "No no, I just... had another plan and... Uh... Was taking a break, closing my eyes." He rubbed his hands against his eyes to wake himself, seeming a bit uncomfortable. "But, since you mention it, perhaps I should get some sleep."

"Alright. Good night, then!" Minion nodded and stepped away, smiling. It was okay that his friend had his pride to keep, he wouldn't push it any further than that unless Megamind needed him to.

Megamind stood, but quickly put his weight on one hand on the desk. His other hand moved to his throat, rubbing it. "Hhgh." His throat felt... weird. Scratchy, sore. Unusual, that's what it was. It also seemed way too cold, suddenly. "Minion, were you touching the thermostot again? It's FREEZING in here!"

Minion's fish body turned back to face him before his gorilla body responded. He blinked, confused. "You mean the 'thermoSTAT', sir, but no, I haven't touched it at all."

"What?" Megamind raised an eye-brow. "Then what, are we having a cold front in July?"

Minion shrugged. "I wouldn't know. My water feels fine." He stretched his fins to show his comfort in the small tank. "Maybe you're caught a cold?"

Oh no. Nooo no no. That would be no good at all. "What...? No, I don't get sick, Minion! I discussed this with you, I'm immune to all those human illnesses." At least, as far as he was aware. Minimal contact with the rest of the world could have played a part in that assumption, at least.

"You're shaking, sir."

Megamind's eyes widened as he looked at his hands. They were, indeed, trembling from the cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and hissed angry words under his breath. "Rrgh. Okay fine, I feel... pretty bad." He sulked a bit, glancing back up to Minion briefly. "It's been getting worse all night. Everything aches. I'm tired."

Minion swam closer to the wall of glass in his tank, worried. "Well, get some rest! You can't just stay here, you're wearing yourself out."

"I'm never worn out."

"Sir."

"WHAT?"

"Just go lay down."

Megamind groaned, knowing the fish was right. "Ffffine." He squeezed his arms against himself tighter and walked to his cot.

\--

Morning came, followed by the afternoon, and then the evening again. Minion had become quite worried at this point. Megamind had become a small blue lump on his bed-- a fairly stiff-matress on a cot, pushed against the wall. Minion had been checking on his friend fairly often, looking for any signs of movement from him. He knew better than to bother waking him, but at this point, he was considering things like, oh, food.

Minion leaned in and nudged the back of his robotic hand against his friend's arm, hoping to wake him. Megamind made a groggy, incoherent noise. Minion frowned with concern. "Sir...?" He then rubbed between Megamind's shoulders gently, un-tensing muscles under metal.

"Mmrh... that feels good." Megamind groaned weakly. He shifted, leaning back against Minion's hand.

Minion smiled and reached in with the other hand to knead his friend's shoulders. "Hey, you really need to eat something. You've been in bed all day, Sir."

Megamind's eyes opened more, staring blankly at the wall. "It's been that long?"

"Yes." Minion nodded, his hands moving up to rub the muscles of Megamind's neck.

Megamind gurgled a noise, almost purring. "Oohh... don't stop."

Minion smiled big. He continued, leaning his gorilla body to face Megamind a bit better. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmf.. Like a bug under Metro Man's shoe."

"Oh. Erm, would food help?"

Megamind took a moment, thinking. "I think. I haven't eaten, as you said. Can you bring something to the bed, here?" He turned to look back at Minion, his eyes pathetic and hopeful. It was more of an act than legit, but he knew he was good at that look.

Minion nodded in his fishbowl. "Sure! I'll be right back!" Minion walked off into another part of the lair, pleased to help.

Megamind coughed, eyes closed tight as he gripped his throat in pain. He balled up tighter in his bed sheets, instinctively. He shivered for a moment, huffing out a shuddering breath. This week was clearly going to suck.

Eventually, Minion returned with a bowl of soup in one hand, a cup of herbal tea in the other, and an extra-fuzzy blanket thrown over his shoulder. He looked quite pleased with himself.

Megamind heard him, barely, and weakly tried to sit up. He was way too sore, a small huff escaping his mouth as he pushed himself up. "Unngh. Minion. Future note." He turned to face Minion, crossing his legs and pulling the covers over them. "We're going to start checking the weather channel before we pick a fight."

"Good plan, sir." Minion grinned. He was forever amused by his friend's odd way of admitting he had messed up. He handed over the cup, which Megamind took with both hands and cradled as if it were a solid bar of gold. It felt nice and warm in his painfully cold hands. Minion used his free hand to pull a side-table next to the cot, setting down the bowl. "I brought your favorite."

Megamind was holding to cup to his lips, sipping carefully. He smiled weakly around the rim of the cup. "You're too good to me, Minion."

Minion nodded. "I know, sir." He pulled the blanket off of his shoulder, snapping it in the air to spread it out before draping it over and around his friend's shoulders and back. Megamind pretended to be unfazed by the kindness. He had an evil reputation to keep up, after all, even with Minion.

\--

More things accumulated by the cot during the next day or so. Various blankets, a box of tissues, a TV remote (Minion had rolled a TV out on a cart with an extension cord), a brainbot which was hibernating at Megamind's waist, and even Minion himself, who was currently reading the latest issue of Tropical Fish Hobbyist. His robot body was sitting on the floor next to the cot, the fish tank head only inches from Megamind himself, who had been fidgeting uncomfortably in his sleep for the last few minutes. Minion's attention returned to his friend again, turning in his tank to look back.

Megamind's hand covered most of his face as he mumbled something about "bad fried tofu". Minion forced back a small laugh. Megamind must have heard him, or perhaps just the hum of the suit's filter, as he reached out in his sleep for Minion, touching the round bowl. His hand relaxed against the bowl once he touched it; he stilled, quickly drifting back into a more peaceful sleep. Minion smiled, nuzzling against the bowl at his sleeping friend's fingertips.

He would be okay. Minion knew that. Things would soon be back to normal, and back to the exciting moments of near-victories. But for now, it was nice to relax and reminisce on the younger days, when the young imprisoned Megamind would sleep with Minion's globe in his arms, tucked against his chest tightly, as if to protect him. Just as Minion would now look after him, always.

~ <3


End file.
